People's Republic of North Silliers
|} The Republique Populaire de Silliers-Nord was a short-lived former state in what is today Silliers, Kanjor. It existed from only 1956 to 1978, but still has an influence on the politics of the northern part of Silliers Province. It is colloquially known as "North Silliers". NOTES: - A bit more Tondellois/Sillierois nationalist than truly communist; wishing for more autonomy - many wished to protect unique culture and identify of Silliers and the Isle of La Tondelle from "mainland" integration/dillusion - this was more leftist element of Sillierois, causing rift in nation - South Silliers believed in Isle autonomy; eventually reemerged with monarchist La Tondelle and the monarchist mainland after the promise of continued Isle autonomy; which the King did grant after the war History The northern part of Silliers, inspired by the Workers' and Farmers' Socialist Republic of Oléri-des-Grâces in neighbouring Oléri-des-Grâces, declared its own communist government with its capital in Bayonville, and allied with the WFSR. The alliance was more symbolic than practical, as neither the République populaire or the WFSR had the ability to support each other logistically. The republican/fascist government, L'État libre de Silliers (South Silliers), that formed in Afar and controlled some 70% did not recognize the breakaway République populaire and began a campaign of reconquest deemed a 'police action'. By 1978, South Silliers troops had forced their way into Bayonville, and the République populaire ceased to exist. However, many fighters escaped into the countryside of northern Silliers, and continued fighting a guerilla war for several years. Economy The economy of the RPSN was dominated by agriculture and fishing. Bayonville had little industry, and was never able to properly support a war. The land surrounding the city is arid and bleak, and agriculture has always been a difficult task. Rationing was introduced immediately, and became ever more severe as the years went on. Military The military of North Sovalt was never more than semi-organised militias, reaching a peak of performance in the late 1960s, with the assistance of WFSR troops and advisers. In the 1950s and early 1960s, North Silliers forces managed to hold off South Silliers incursions, and build a defensive line. This held during the Southern offensives in the mid-1960s, and led to a Northern counter-attack in 1969. The North was in control of roughly 35% of Silliers by the end of the offensive, but they had abandoned the defences, and over-extended their supply line. The line collapsed in 1970, and a fighting retreat began, working back to the Battle of Bayonville in 1978. Assistance from the Workers' and Farmers' Socialist Republic of Oléri-des-Grâces A small contingent of troops was sent to aid the fledgling republic, and later advisers to train North Sovalt troops. However, the advisers were withdrawn just before the fall of Bayonville, along with most of the troops. A small volunteer force remained, and fought to the last man in the battle, though it is possible some fighters escaped the city and joined the resistance. Battle for Bayonville The Battle for Talenfort was the final battle in North Silliers, and the defeat of North Silliers troops led to the collapse of the state. In February 1978, Southern troops had cut off the city, and had been directing heavy artillery fire upon it. The fortress and mountain above the city, the Talen Fort, was captured on March 3rd, 1978, giving the Southern troops a commanding view of the city. A Northern counter-attack up the coast side of the mountain, not much more than a sheer cliff, surprised the occupiers, and the North managed to hold the fort until April, losing it again after a bloody hand-to-hand fight lasting several days. By mid-April, the Southern forces were in command of the mountain and the docks. The fighting spread into the city centre, with brutal house-to-house, and even room to room fighting. In spite of the fanatical fighting, the Northern troops were overwhelmed, and the city fell in early May, 1978. A force managed to break out of the city on April 29th, and continued a guerilla war in the countryside up until 1980. Lasting Impact The cultural impact of North Silliers continues to be felt in Bayonville today, the most vivid example being the Bayonville Troubles of 2340. Category:Kanjor Category:Former countries